There's No Place like Home
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Dorothy has been in a slump. She misses Oz and when a twister takes her back, she's overjoyed-at first. After a visit from Glinda, Dorothy is torn between Kansas and Oz. Her last visit in Oz taught her that there's no place like home...but where IS home?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hunk is the one who hit his finger. He is played by Ray Bolger-same actor who plays the Scarecrow. Hickory is the one who said **_**"Someday they're going to erect a statue of me in this town!"**_** He's played by Jack Haley-same actor who plays the Tin Man. Zeke is the one who saved Dorothy from the pigs. He is played by Bert Lahr-the same actor who plays the Cowardly Lion. By the way, I view the farmhands as friends-who are close like brothers, so they tease each other. Yeah. :P**

**Like in R4v3n Kn1ght's fanfic, the ages are going to be formed to fit the purposes of this story. ;3 (Such as Hunk being 19, Hickory being 32, and Zeke being 41) And, yes, I know Dorothy's 12 in the books...but I'm pretty sure she's 16 in the movie. Why? In the commentary of it, it was said some of Garland's sophistication can be seen in the Dorothy character...such as when Toto jumps into the window and 'the **_**16 year old girl from Kansas says, "Toto Darling!"**_**' Ehm; even though Judy Garland was indeed 16 during the making of the movie, Miss Garland was from **_**Minnesota**_**. Not Kansas. The character Dorothy, however **_**is**_** from Kansas. Did you know?: The movie had a deleted sub-plot for an 'innocent romance' between Dorothy and Hunk. :giggle: That's why she tells the Scarecrow she'll miss him the most. On a side note: I haven't read the Oz books. But I want to...**

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

TWoO: There's No Place like Home:

_Chapter 1:_

Dorothy Gale walked silently around the cornfield; Toto at her heels.

Being around the small Kansas farm wasn't the same after Oz. Which was, to say unsurprising; of course she would be sad-she was always keeping her head down and rarely smiling-very much unlike her; before the Oz 'visit', she would smile at least once every day-why would she be the (almost) always happy teenager she once was, after being in-and leaving-a magical land with unique inhabitants?

Even if it was a dream, it _had_ to be as magical as Dorothy claimed it to be or she wouldn't be making such a fuss about it.

What was surprising, though, was the fact that she left Oz. She claimed she left because she missed her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry, but Dorothy's aunt tended to be strict-and extremely busy-and barely had time for her anymore. And her Uncle Henry? Her uncle was just as busy-if not busier than her aunt. So he too, rarely had time for the teen.

Dorothy was her normal happy self for the first couple of months after Oz; claiming she'd never leave the small Kansas farm ever again. However, once seven months had passed, her cheerful demeanor started…changing. Soon after, she started isolating herself from everybody-except for Toto-and rarely talking…and walking around with a negative aura surrounding her. It was obvious she was in a slump. A _very_ large slump.

"Hello Dorothy," the voice made the brunette look up.

"Hello Hunk," she sighed. Hunk was the farmhand closest to her age-he was about nineteen. He was also incredibly sweet to her. Like the other two farmhands, he didn't nag at Dorothy; trying to persuade her that Oz was indeed a dream. He just let her go on; believing what _she_ wanted to-not what he wanted her to believe.

"I-I uh got this for ya. Y' know, today bein' your birthday and all…" he held out a posy.

"Oh. Yes…" she sighed again. She'd completely forgotten her seventeenth birthday. No wonder her aunt and uncle had been leaving her alone today-as in trying (and failing) to cheer her and trying (and yet again failing) to persuade her that Oz was a dream.

"Dorothy? Are you…you okay?" Hunk's blue eyes were filled with worry and concern-not that that was new. Everyone looked concerned when around her. And that question? He needn't have asked that; _of course _she wasn't okay.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine," Dorothy lied, taking the flower from him. It was awfully sweet of Hunk to get it for her.

_'He really didn't need to do that.'_

She almost smiled. Hunk's gift cheered her up a little…until Oz pushed its way back into her mind.

Hunk, noticing that her 'almost' smile had been replaced by her (now) usual frown, asked, "You're thinking about Oz, ain't ya?"

"Yes...it was so beautiful there…and the people were so wonderful…" she paused. Her thoughts drifted back to her trio of friends, the Munchkins, Glinda, and the citizens of Emerald City. Her mind returned to her friends-the Lion, the Tin Woodsman, and the Scarecrow…she certainly missed him the most. She wondered what they were doing now. What _he_ was doing now…

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she caught only a snippet of what Hunk had said.

"Right, Dorothy?"

"Pardon?"

"I said except for the Wicked Witch, right?"

"Oh, uh, yes," she replied.

_'My, that was odd of him to ask such a question. He already knows everything about Oz.'_

Dorothy decided she needed more time to herself-she needed to think about Oz without anyone interrupting her.

"You know what? I'll think I'll go for a walk now. Oh! Thank you for the posy, Hunk," she kissed him on the cheek before departing.

"Gosh…" he whispered, blushing red all of the way up to his hairline. He watched Dorothy and Toto walk off silently. It was obvious to anyone and possibly everyone-except Dorothy herself, that is-that he had a small crush on her.

"Seems like we got a lovebird on our hands, don't we Hick?" a voice laughed.

Hunk, startled, jumped about a foot in the air; he hadn't heard Zeke or Hickory coming.

Hickory snickered, "I'll say we do, Zeke."

"Could you not sneak up on me for just once?" the two older farmhands had always found it fun to sneak up on him, and each time, it irritated Hunk more.

"Hunk," the oldest farmhand laughed, "calm down! We didn't mean to scare ya! Have some courage-like me!"

"_You_…have…_courage? _Ha! If you were a lion, you'd be a cowardly one!" Hickory laughed.

"Take that back!" Zeke whined.

"No, I don't think I will," Hickory guffawed, "because it's the truth. Why should I take back the truth?"

"But it's not!"

"Actually, I think you're right; you wouldn't be a lion no matter how cowardly! You'd be a cowardly _mouse!" _Hickory laughed louder-making Zeke angrier.

"Ain't that right Hunk? He would be a mouse! Hunk? Hunk?" when he noticed Hunk wasn't answering, Hickory stopped laughing. "Hunk what is the matter with you?"

It seemed neither Zeke nor Hickory had noticed how suddenly stronger the winds had grown.

"It's a twister," Hunk's answer was a low whisper; it was a wonder that the two heard him. It felt foreign coming out of his mouth and he didn't realize the potential danger of the twister immediately.

Finally, the realization of the danger Dorothy would be in dawned on Hunk, "It's a twister! Oh no…Dorothy!"

And despite his friends calling after him not to, Hunk raced off.

He couldn't let Dorothy get hurt; he couldn't bear to see Dorothy, sweet Dorothy getting hurt. Or even worse than that, _killed._ No, he couldn't think of that; wouldn't think of it. Dorothy Gale wouldn't be hurt or even killed; not if he had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Not quite sure what genres to put this story under-if someone could help, I'd be grateful! :3**

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 2:_

Dorothy wasn't quite paying attention to where she was going when she was walking; her mind was on other things than directions. However, when the winds started growing stronger then they had been, she realized that she was near the storm cellar.

"Dorothy! Get in the cellar; a twister's coming!" her Auntie Em's shouted over the roar of the wind as Uncle Henry led her out of the house.

_'A twister?'_

When she turned around, Dorothy did see a twister coming closer and closer to the farm.

_'A twister…could it take me to Oz like one did a year ago?' _

It was then a terrible thought dawned on her. A twister was coming. The farmhands weren't near the house-or in the storm cellar. They were outside. In horrible weather conditions. They could get hurt…_Hunk_ could get hurt. Oh no…_Hunk!_

"Dorothy!" her aunt pleaded again as Uncle Henry tried to get her into the storm cellar.

Without thinking, Dorothy scooped Toto up in her arms-who yelped in surprise at being picked up so quickly-and handed him to her aunt.

"Take Toto with you! I'll go get the farmhands!"

"No! No Dorothy! Come back!" Auntie Em cried as Dorothy raced off. Toto squirmed in her arms; her yelling was hurting his ears and he'd rather be with Dorothy than with her (somewhat) crabby aunt.

"Em! Get in the cellar with Toto! I'll get Dorothy," Henry said.

"No! You'll get hurt!"

"Emily, get in the cellar. Now."

She was about to protest, but before she could, the two oldest farmhands rushed up.

"Mr. Gale! Mr. Gale!"

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Hunk…he...raced off…to find…Dorothy…" Zeke panted.

"Dorothy raced off to find you thr-" Em was cut off by Hickory's shouting.

"Get into the cellar everyone! Now!" It seemed that he was the only one who noticed exactly how strong the winds had grown.

"But what about Dorothy?" Em cried.

"She and Hunk will be fine! Just get into the cellar!"

Toto started howling and trying to get out of Em's arms as she was pushed into the storm cellar.

"Dorothy!" Em cried again as her husband and the farmhands climbed in and locked the door.

"Dorothy…"

XxX

Dorothy had almost reached the cornfield when the back screen door was ripped from its hinges. The wind blew around with great ease; as if the door was nothing but a mere leaf.

Dorothy felt a sharp pain as the door hit her in the back of her head; then, she crumpled onto the dirt ground. It was at that moment Hunk reached her.

"Dorothy! No! Dorothy!" he fell on his knees and scooped her up into his arms.

"Dorothy! No...don't die on me, please!" he begged, holding her close. "Dorothy…please. Please…"

The winds' howling grew louder, but the only thing Hunk heard was his heart shattering.

**AN: Oh no! Dorothy! Poor Hunk…T-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 3:_

When Dorothy awoke, she surely wasn't in Kansas anymore; that was one thing of which she was certain. Another thing she was certain of was that she was in a cornfield.

_'Could I be back in Oz?'_

Her heart hammered inside of her chest as she pushed herself off of the ground. She had dreamed of returning to Oz for months, and the thought that she could be back…

She _was_ back; there was no mistaking that yellow brick road anywhere. As she brushed off her dress, she stole a glance at her feet. Unfortunately, it was not the ruby slippers that were currently residing on her feet-just her normal shoes. Dorothy didn't mind; she had gotten what she wanted-to return to Oz-and that was enough for her.

_'Hmm…although I'm back, I'm confused. Shouldn't I have landed in Munchkin Land instead of Scarecrow's corn field?'_

Dorothy didn't think much on that thought; within moments she was skipping down the yellow brick road, humming merrily.

XxX

The journey was just as long as she remembered it-taking days of traveling just to reach the Emerald City. However, the journey was better than last time-there was no Wicked Witch to threaten or try to kill her. Despite that fact, she was tremendously glad to reach the Emerald City; she would get to see her friends again!

The thought filled her with energy, and she ran through the poppy field as fast as she could.

Upon arriving at the door, she knocked thrice instead of ringing the bell-the sign still hung in the same place it was last time.

The door opened, but standing there was…

"Lion!" Dorothy cried, launching herself into the beast's arms.

"Dorothy?" Lion asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's me!" Dorothy didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"You're…you're back? For good this time?"

"I doubt I'll ever leave," Dorothy grinned.

Suddenly, clanking metal rang throughout the room.

"Lion? What in the name of Oz is going on he-" the Tin Woodsman stopped short as soon as he saw who was hugging the Lion.

"Dorothy? Is that…is that you?" Tin Man rubbed his eyes, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Fer sure it's her!" Lion answered.

Tin Man ignored him, "Dorothy? Are you going to stay this time?"

Dorothy laughed, "Most likely."

The Tin Man smiled, "Wonderful! But…where's Toto?"

Dorothy's face fell, "He's back in Kansas with Auntie Em and Uncle Henry."

Both of her friends patted her shoulders and gave her sympathetic looks.

"We could ask Glinda to get 'im fer ya," Lion said.

She sighed, "Alright."

"Dorothy, we've got someone we'd like for you to see," Tin Man said.

XxX

Her two Ozian friends lead her to a closed door.

"I'm afraid we haffta leave ya now, Dorothy."

"We'll see you at dinner."

Dorothy bade goodbye to her friends and returned her attention on the door.

_'The Emerald City library? Why did they bring me here?'_ Dorothy thought as she knocked on the door.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I do not wish to speak right now; I am busy. Please stop by at later time. Thank you," said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Scarecrow?" Dorothy whispered.

"Yes, yes; that is my name. And what, I may ask is yours?" Scarecrow said, irritated.

"Scarecrow! It's me; Dorothy!"

"Dorothy?"

"Yes, it's me, Scarecrow! And I'm here to stay!" Dorothy's heart pounded in her chest; she was going to get to see Scarecrow again!

However, her heart dropped to her stomach when he didn't answer.

"Scarecrow?" she whispered, trying not to cry; obviously he _didn't _want to see or even speak to her.

She was turning around to leave, when she heard a heavy door opening.

"Hello Dorothy," someone tapped her shoulder.

"Scarecrow?"

He smiled his crooked smile-making Dorothy think yet again she had meet him before her first adventure in Oz.

He looked exactly as he did before; from the tip of his old black hat down to his brown boots.

She gave him a large hug as she breathed in the familiar scent of straw. He returned the hug and started stroking her hair.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yes."

"Well I have one thing to say about that."

"What's that?" Dorothy murmured burying her face into his shirt.

"Welcome back home."

**AN: Little bit of DxS in this if you squint. But…what about Hunk? He's going to be heartbroken if Dorothy doesn't wake up/return from Oz. Here's why Dorothy's body is still in Kansas, but she's in Oz…I think Dorothy's spirit went to Oz-in this story and in the movie-like an Out of Body experience. You know? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: _Penny L. Pingleton: _Thank you for reviweing and thanks for the compliment. :3 I'll update as soon as I can. After this chapter, there'll be five more up soon. As for the rest of the story...I haven't got to that yet, but I will write Chapter 10 as soon as inspiration strikes! **

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 4:_

Hunk rushed off to the storm cellar carrying Dorothy; she was only unconscious, he told himself-even though he was fearing worse than that-and perhaps, somehow, she was in Oz. However, as nice as the thought was it didn't comfort him enough, for he kept yelling over the wind, "Ya can't die on me Dorothy! Please don't die on me!"

When he reached the storm cellar, he bent down and tried to open it.

_'Stupid! You should've known it was going to be locked!'_

However, he tugged on the handles, hoping someone would see the door shuddering as he pulled on it.

It was by pure luck that Hickory and Zeke had noticed-they opened the cellar at that moment.

"I've found Dorothy!" Hunk shouted.

"Give her to Zeke!" Hickory shouted back; Hunk did as he was told before climbing in himself.

Hunk helped Hickory lock the door as Zeke laid Dorothy down on the farthest mattress from the door.

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" her Auntie Em put Toto down and ran to Dorothy's side, Toto at her heels.

"What happened?" Henry asked as Hunk the small group forming around Dorothy's mattress.

"She got hit in the head with the back screen door," Hunk said as he bent down to Toto. He started stroking the small dog absently.

"Hickory, get me the first aid kit _now_. Dorothy has a large cut, and it needs to be dressed."

Toto whimpered as Em barked out the order.

"I know Toto; you don't want her to die. None of us do. But she ain't gonna die; she can't die," Hunk tried to comfort the small dog, but he started to started to cry; he didn't want Dorothy to die, but the thought that she could…

When Dorothy's aunt was finished dressing her cut, Toto jumped onto her mattress and curled up beside her.

Hunk grabbed the closest mattress and dragged it closer to Dorothy's; he sat down on it and looked at Dorothy's face. It looked like she was fast asleep; Hunk knew she wasn't. He decided it was hard to look at her face, especially knowing that she could be dead, or dying. He averted his attention to one of her hands; he took it in his own.

Hunk didn't notice Hickory or Zeke sit down on either side of him.

"It'll be alright Hunk," Hickory patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dorothy's gonna be fine," Zeke said.

Hunk didn't reply; Hickory and Zeke shared a look, and they decided to join Dorothy's aunt and uncle on the other side of Dorothy's mattress.

"Don't you worry Dorothy; I'm gonna sit here and hold your hand until you wake up…or regain consciousness...y'know. Anyways, I'm gonna be the first person you see," Hunk whispered, "and everyone'll be happy again when you wake up."

Tears poured down his face faster and faster; Hunk didn't bother to wipe them away. He didn't care about crying and his eyes turning red as a result, he only cared about Dothory being alright.

_'Please let her be okay…'_

**AN: Again, I say…poor Hunk! T-T And poor everybody! ):**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 5: _

There were hours left before dinner-enough time to take a stroll, so that is exactly what Dorothy and Scarecrow did; Dorothy was enjoying it very much. Scarecrow seemed to be enjoying it too; he was constantly smiling and told her what happened after she left and about his job as ruler of Oz.

"It seems like a hard job," Dorothy commented.

"Oh it is; but I _love_ it!" he shouted; at that moment he lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

Dorothy giggled as she helped him back up, "You seem very enthusiastic about telling me about your job."

He looked at his shoes sheepishly, "Sorry…"

"Oh no, it's fine; I don't mind hearing about it."

The Scarecrow looked relieved, and then a confused expression appeared on his burlap face.

"Say Dorothy?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Toto? I mean I haven't seen him around, and he usually follows you..."

"Oh," Dorothy gave him a sad look, "he's in Kansas with Auntie Em and Uncle Henry. Lion and Tin Man said we could ask Glinda to-"

Scarecrow hugged her, "I'm sorry Toto's not here Dorothy."

"It's fine, I guess. Lion and Tin Man told me we could ask Glinda if she'd bring him here."

"How about this, you can go get cleaned up at The Wash and Brush, I'll show you to your room, and after dinner we can get a hold of Glinda?"

"That sounds alright," Dorothy nodded.

"_I can't believe I forgot about Toto! Oh, I'm an awful person!"_

"You are not an awful person," Scarecrow said. Dorothy blushed; she hadn't realized she'd said that out loud.

"Dorothy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_'Why am I acting like this? The only other person who made me act like this was…oh…what's his name? I know I met him in Kansas, but I can't remember his name.'_

"Dorothy? Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes."

Dorothy followed the Scarecrow to the Wash and Brush Co. He said some things to her, but she barely paid attention; her mind was elsewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 6: _

When Dorothy emerged from the Wash and Brush, she should've felt better. Truth was, she didn't; she was still annoyed that she couldn't remember who it was that made her act like that-other than Scarecrow that is-all she could remember about the 'mystery' man was that he was somehow like the Scarecrow, but she couldn't come up with the ways in which he was. She was very confused and her head was throbbing; she wanted nothing more than to eat dinner then go straight to sleep.

Scarecrow was waiting for her, smiling that crooked smile of his. When Dorothy saw it, she almost forgot about the 'mystery' man. _Almost._

"Do you feel refreshed Dorothy?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose so," she could've winced at how monotone her voice sounded.

"Dorothy, what's wrong?" his blue eyes told Dorothy how concerned he was-and it made her even more irritated that she couldn't figure out who he reminded her of.

"Oh, nothing, just tired I guess."

The straw man just nodded; he decided not to ask any more questions, "Alright, let me take you to your room and you can take a nap before dinner. If you'd like that, that is."

Dorothy looked grateful, "Thank you."

XxX

Dorothy glanced around the dark room-her room. She shouldn't have been shocked that it was elaborate-everything in the Emerald City was elaborate-everything in Oz was elaborate-besides, she'd been to the City before. The curtains were made velvet-of course-the sheets on the bed looked like they were silk, there was a dresser and closet filled with fancy dresses and undergarments, and there was a bedside table with a glass figurine sitting on top of it. The light fixture in her room was a chandelier.

Dorothy decided to stop gaping at her room like an idiot when her headache got worse; she _really_ needed a nap.

It wasn't long after Dorothy had lain down, that she fell fast asleep.

XxX

"Scarecrow, calm down; there is certainly no need to freak out," Tin Man said, "I am sure Dorothy will love the dinner the chefs put together. Lion always does."

"But Dorothy isn't Lion! She may not like it…"

"Scarecrow, she most certainly will enjoy it."

"You don't know that."

The Tin Man resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend.

"Tin Man's right, Dorothy's gonna love the dinner," Lion attempted to calm the Scarecrow, but it didn't work.

"She may not! What if she doesn't?"

"Listen," the Lion sighed, "Dorothy is gonna love the dinner. She's gonna love it even more; bein' with all of us. What she isn't gonna love is that you two are arguing of something so small. So why don't you fellas stop fighting?"

"Fine," the other two sighed.

"I guess you two are right; I shouldn't worry. Dorothy's going to love the dinner. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tell her that dinner should be ready soon," the Scarecrow turned on his heel clumsily before walking out of the room.

"I don't know about you, but I don't see why he thinks Dorothy won't like the dinner. The chefs make the best food," Lion said.

To that, the only answer the Tin Man had was to roll his eyes.

"What?" the Lion asked.

His friend just shook his head, laughed, and walked away.

"What? What did I say that was so funny?" Lion asked, following him; not understanding what his pal had found so humorous.

The Tin Man didn't answer.

"What? Aw, come on Tin Man, tell me!"

_'It's so obvious,'_ the Tin Woodsman thought, _'how can he not see it?'_

**AN: *Shakes head* Seems like some else needs a brain! XD *cough-cough*Lion*cough-cough***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 7: _

When Dorothy woke she was feeling better, but she was still annoyed that she couldn't remember who it was in Kansas that she liked. She knew for certain that he was somehow like the Scarecrow.

"Dorothy? Are you awake? Dinner's almost ready," Scarecrow's voice floated through the door; for some reason, Dorothy thought that the Scarecrow and 'mystery' had the same voice.

"Yes, I'm up," she replied as she made the bed.

"Alright, I'll be in the dining room… that is, unless you want me to wait for you…"

"Oh...you can go on; I'll meet you there."

"Alright," he sighed sadly.

It wasn't that Dorothy didn't like walking with the Scarecrow; she _did_, but he would talk to her and Dorothy wasn't in the mood for conversation right now. She wanted to be alone and think; hopefully soon she'd figure out who the 'mystery' man was.

_'The only things I can recall about him is that he acts and sounds like the Scarecrow. That and he has blue eyes like Scarecrow. Wait…__**does**__ he have blue eyes?'_

XxX

When Dorothy arrived in the dining room, she still had no answers; still couldn't remember who it was she wanted to remember.

_'Maybe some food will help; can't think on an empty stomach.'_

The Scarecrow pulled the chair next to him out; she thanked him as she sat down-in monotone again; her mind was elsewhere.

Across from them were Tin Man and Lion and it made Dorothy curious to why the straw man and Tin Man sat at the table when they didn't-_couldn't_-eat.

"Well Dorothy," the Tin Man said, "we are being courteous to Lion; it wouldn't be fair for him to eat alone, would it?"

Dorothy blushed; not realizing she had said that aloud.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't."

That moment, two men with goatees walked into the room; each carrying a serving tray with platters of an assortment of food.

Dorothy's stomach grumbled, causing her three friends to look directly at her; she blushed again.

_'Oh this food smells delicious! I hope this helps…'_

But before either Lion or Dorothy could take a bite of their food, a large pink orb floated down from the ceiling and Glinda the Good Witch of the North appeared before them.

**AN: Glina's finally in the story! But…why is she there? To bring good news or bad news? And meanwhile…who **_**is**_** the 'mystery' man (that Dorothy **_**might**_** have a crush on) back in Kansas that is sorta like Scarecrow? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 8: _

"Glinda, what's going on here? Is there something we should know about? Is there any trouble going on?" Scarecrow interrogated.

"Are the flying monkeys attacking to revenge the death of their mistress?" Tin Man asked.

"I hope they aren't; they give me the creeps," Lion wrung his tail-something he hadn't done in a while.

"No," Glinda said, "it's nothing involving the flying monkeys or anything of the sort. I'm here to talk to Dorothy."

"Did you bring Toto?" Lion and Scarecrow asked at the same time.

"Dorothy misses him; she wishes he was here. In fact, we were going to ask you if you could get Toto for her after Dorothy and Lion ate dinner," the Tin Woodsman said, noticing Glinda's puzzled look.

"No, it's not about Toto; it's about someone else," Glinda replied.

"Who?" Dorothy was confused; who could it be? She hoped it wasn't Auntie Em or Uncle Henry.

"One of the farmhands-the youngest one to be exact."

Dorothy suddenly remembered that there were three farmhands who worked on her uncle's farm, but she couldn't remember their names or faces.

"What's wrong with him?" Dorothy's breath caught in her throat.

"Same as the others-except that he's awake. You hit your head Dorothy; he worries for your well being."

Dorothy looked confused.

"Here, why don't I just show you?" Glinda waved her wand and an image appeared on the far wall. 

The young man in the image looked like he was crying; he held someone's hand in his own and he was sitting on a mattress in what looked like a storm cellar.

Suddenly, the man in the image started to speak, "Dorothy? I-I-I hope you're okay. I don't want you to die Dorothy," his voice cracked.

"None of us do. I wish you were…y'know conscious…I mean your spirit could be in Oz…healthy and such…but you…your…body is still here…and," he wiped tears from his blue eyes.

"Oh Dorothy! I'm so stupid; I'm an idiot! If I only…walked with ya or got to ya sooner, you'd be okay…and…and…I'm s-s-s-sorry Dorothy. I'm so sorry…"

As the image faded, Dorothy's trio of friends started talking about how similar the farmhand's voice sounded to Scarecrow's. Dorothy said nothing; when they noticed this, all chatter ceased.

"Dorothy? What's wrong?" the Scarecrow looked at her; a worried look in his eyes.

"Hunk…" she whispered the name; not sure where it came from. Suddenly everything came flooding back to her; it was too much.

"Ex-excuse me, I need a moment," Dorothy raced out of the dining room and back to her bedroom.

When she got inside of her room, Dorothy ignored the fancy décor and threw herself onto her bed where she curled into a ball and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 9: _

A while later, Dorothy heard a knock on the door; but right now, she couldn't care less.

"Dorothy? It's me, Scarecrow…I brought your dinner to ya…I thought you might still be hungry…"

She wasn't hungry; just numb.

"Oh, alright…I guess I'll just leave this out here in front of your door….so you can get it whenever you want…"

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she tiptoed toward her door; opening it just a crack to be sure. No one was there.

_'Thank goodness…'_

She ate her dinner slowly, but she couldn't taste the flavor; she didn't care about that either-her body was too numb.

All Dorothy could think about was Kansas…what she was leaving behind…her aunt, uncle, the farmhands…_Hunk__…_

She was miserable; completely and totally miserable.

But…she wanted to stay here…Oz was the only place she felt truly welcomed, and yet another part of her wanted to go home. Back to Kansas…back to her family and friends…back to Hunk.  
However, she knew that if she left, she'd hurt everyone here…especially Scarecrow…she liked Scarecrow as much as she liked Hunk and didn't like it when he was sad. She wouldn't be able to stand herself if she was the one who hurt him.

Dorothy felt horrible; she didn't want to break anyone's heart, but she had to break one. It felt awful; much worse than it should have-it wasn't as if she was actually courting either of them…but it still hurt her.

She thought she would never wish this before, but now she wanted Oz to be a dream.

She really didn't want to break anyone's heart, but she already was…Dorothy Gale's own heart was shattering into pieces.

**AN: Short chapter...sorry! ^^; Oh, poor Dorothy. D= Things will get better, promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 10: _

She stayed in her room for two whole days. Dorothy knew she should mope, that she should be happy to be back in Oz, but she just couldn't; not when her heart was torn…broken.

'_I should've been careful what I wished for…'_

Oh she was stupid! She was so incredibly stupid! She had a great life back in Kansas, and she didn't appreciate it. She was just as selfish as she was last time she visited Oz; taking her life for granted. She'd thought she learned her lesson, but it was apparent that she didn't.

Dorothy kept mentally cursing herself. It was _her_ fault she was here, _her_ fault she was torn. This made her even more miserable.

'_Why am I crying?' _she thought, _'I shouldn't be crying! I shouldn't pity myself; I __**should**__ be figuring out if I should stay here or go back to Kansas.'_

Either way though, she'd break peoples' hearts, something she wanted to avoid, but knew she couldn't.

'_Home…I should be at home. There is no place like home, after all…but where is home…Kansas? Or Oz? Isn't home where people you care about are? But, I care about the people in both places…'_

XxX

After two hours of thinking, Dorothy decided where home was; where she should be.

XxX

It would be hard and she would break hearts, even her own, in a way. But it was one certain heart that would be the hardest to break.

Dorothy didn't think she could be able to live with herself after breaking _his_ heart.

She walked through the streets of Emerald City, ignoring the gawking passerby. She didn't have time to chit-chat; she had to find her friends. She needed to tell them her decision

She made it to the library where Scarecrow would be; she had to tell him first.

Dorothy knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Scarecrow sounded hopeful, as if he wanted it to be her.

She cleared her throat, "Scarecrow, I need to speak with you for a few moments…"

**AN: Anyone have an idea of where Dorothy considers home?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know this chapter is short; I'll try to make the next one longer. Sorry for the wait and sorry for such a short chapter! Oh, and also, this chapter reveals Dorothy's choice. It's sad that she has to break people's hearts, but...this is her choice. And no, it won't change; this is the choice that is going to stay.**

**_BlueShadowDragon: _**_You'll see her choice in this chapter. ;)_

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 11: _

"So…you're telling me that…that you want to go back to Kansas?" Scarecrow sounded so hurt that it made Dorothy even more miserable than she was before.

"I-I'm sorry Scarecrow…I-I-I'm s-so sorry," she brushed the tears away from her eyes.

The straw man wrapped his burlap arms around her and again she inhaled his scent; only this time, it caused her to sob.

"It's all right Dorothy, it's fine. I understand. You want to go back home. Your family needs you much more than I do or Oz does."

"I-I-I want to le-leave an-and don't want-t to leave a-at the same ti-time," Dorothy stuttered.

The Scarecrow rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's all right; it's fine," he murmured.

She looked up at him, her face tearstained, "Are you mad, Scarecrow?"

"Mad? No, I'm not mad."

"But I know you're hurt; you're sad. I can see it in your eyes."

"Dorothy, do not let my emotions get in the way of yours. I'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffled.

"Let's go and tell Tin Man and Lion," he said.

Dorothy only nodded; she wasn't able to find her voice.

'_You're making the right choice, Dorothy,' _she thought, _'Your Auntie Em and Uncle Henry need you. Toto needs you. __**Hunk**__ needs you.'_

She knew she was making the right choice, but it still didn't make her heart hurt any less.

**AN: Yep, she's going back to Kansas. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Oh...sad goodbyes...sad goodbyes...T-T**

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 12: _

The next day, Dorothy stood on a stage with her three friends as Scarecrow waited for the citizens of Emerald City to stop talking. However, it was quite hard for them because of the spectacle happening on stage.

"W-w-why do you hafta go, Dorothy?" Lion blubbered, "W-w-we all love you!"

"Oh quit it Lion, she ca-an leave if she wants….to!" the Tin Woodsman choked back sobs. "And...oh…please stop crying Lion, you're making me cry! You're going to make me r-r-rust!"

Dorothy's heart lurched; she had told them last night that she was going to leave Oz, and they hadn't stopped crying since.

"Oh Tin Man…Lion…please…please stop…crying!" the straw man turned to his friends, his eyes wet, "You'll make Dorothy and me cry. Please don't upset her or make her feel guilty for choosing what she chose."

Lion nodded, but Tin Man remained still. His furry comrade grabbed the oil can and lubricated him.

He thanked him, and the two stood as quietly as they could; trying their hardest not to cry.

Scarecrow nodded, then, turned to the audience.

"You may be wondering why we are here…and the reason behind this gathering is because of Dorothy."

Several whispers spread through the crowd; rumors flying everywhere.

"Quiet down, quiet down," the king of Oz scolded.

The whispers stopped and everyone returned their attention to Scarecrow.

"Now, you might've heard that Dorothy wished to stay here forever. That is no longer the case, for she misses her family and friends dearly and…she…" he sniffled, "our beloved Dorothy wishes to return home to Kansas."

Gasps and bursts of outrage and displeasure almost deafened the four on stage.

"Quiet down, quiet down. _Quiet!"_ Scarecrow bellowed.

When all was calm, he continued, "Now, she desires to return home, and none of us, myself included, are going to stop her from returning home, even though we wish she could stay…"

Lion blew his nose on his tail, Tin Man's lip trembled as he gripped his oil can, and Scarecrow was failing in trying not to cry.

Dorothy swallowed the lump in her throat and she had to remind herself that if she stayed, then she would still be as selfish as she was last time; that she hadn't learned her lesson yet.

"And so…we must all bid goodbye to our beloved sweetheart, Dorothy Gale," he stepped back from the podium and let Dorothy say her good bye speech.

There was not a dry eye in all of Emerald City when she had finished.

Upon returning to her friends, she discovered that Lion was still blubbering; clutching to Scarecrow, whom was trying to oil Tin Man. She felt her heart breaking and once more had to remind herself that what she was doing was in everyone's best interests.

XxX

Mere seconds had passed since, and Dorothy now donned the ruby slippers.

_'My magic slippers…they're going to take me home for the last time; I'll doubt I'll ever return to Oz again…it was rare for me to return this time. Why should I expect to return again?'_

She shook the thought from her head and hugged Lion, whom was wailing…again.

"Goodbye Lion…I'll miss you…" she wept into his fur.

"'Bye Dorothy…I'll miss ya too," was all the beast could manage before his sobbing grew worse.

The seventeen year old moved onto Tin Man; the poor man was trying desperately not to rust himself again.

"Goodbye…Tin Man…" she embraced him.

"I'll miss you Dorothy…"

"And I you, Tin Man, and I you."

Finally, she walked up to Scarecrow; her head hung and tears dripping off of her nose onto the stage's floor.

He wrapped her into a hug, then, kissed her cheek; Dorothy choked back her sobs and returned the hug.

"Goodbye Scarecrow," she whispered, "I'll miss you."

"Most of all?"

"Most of all," Dorothy agreed before kissing his cheek.

The straw man released her from the hug and stepped back.

"You know what to do," tears ran down his burlap face.

The brunette nodded and took a deep breath. Then, Dorothy Gale closed her eyes and clicked her heels thrice, all the while saying:

_"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like __**home…"**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 13: _

Hunk hadn't moved; he just kept staring at Dorothy's unconscious form. His grip on her hand tightened as tears ran down his cheeks; suddenly, he started racking with sobs.

"Dorothy, oh Dorothy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I could've gotten there sooner; I could've saved you! I'm sorry Dorothy…so sorry…"

Toto whined, distressed that Dorothy still hadn't moved and that her friend was sobbing night.

Hunk stopped his blubbering and stared at Toto; tears still falling.

"I'm sorry Toto…I know could've gotten there sooner…I'm sorry…"

The small dog just lay back down and closed his eyes with a sigh, leaving the young farmhand the only one still awake.

The winds howled loudly, but Hunk didn't hear them as he continued to keep watch over his beloved Dorothy.

XxX

Dorothy was so very gleeful that she would see her loved ones again.

Opening her eyes, she shouted, "Auntie Em, Uncle Hen-"

But to her surprise, she wasn't back in Kansas…she was still in Oz; she hadn't gone home at all.

**AN: Cliffhanger! What do you guys think happened? Do you think that the slippers decided Oz was her home? If you review, also put why you think Dorothy didn't go back to Kansas. Thanks. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Before I say anything else, let me say that this chapter is _NOT_ the last one as previously planned. That is correct, you'll have a least one more chapter left to read after this one! And also, the answer to the question is in this chapter, and it may not be what you thought it would be. ;0**

**_Penny L. Pingleton: _**_Those are very good ideas of why Dorothy didn't return home. You'll find out the answer in this chapter! _

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

_Chapter 14: _

"I-how-I don't understand…" Tin Man muttered.

"Perhaps Dorothy unconsciously decided that Oz was her home?" Scarecrow suggested hopefully.

"Dorothy…Dorothy is staying?" Lion dried his eyes on his tail.

Dorothy didn't say anything; she just kept staring-yet not seeing-into the crowd.

Her lip trembled and she fell to her knees. Then, she started to sob, "What happened? How can this happen? I miss Auntie Em and Uncle Henry! I miss my Toto and…" she sniffled, "I miss Kansas!"

"Oh Dorothy…" Scarecrow bent down and wrapped her in a hug.

That didn't comfort Dorothy at all; in fact that made her feel worse and she continued to sob.

The straw man let go and stood up; not wanting to make her_ even _more upset than she was now.

Suddenly, the audience let out a collective gasp.

The four onstage looked up and saw a large pink orb floating to the ground, then, a young woman donned all in pink formed before their eyes; Glinda the Good Witch of the North had arrived.

"Glinda!" the Kansas teenager chocked back a sob.

"Dorothy," Glinda said gently, "stand up, child."

Dorothy stood up; trembling from sobs.

"Glinda…what's going on? I-the ruby slippers...aren't they supposed to take me home? I did everything I did the last time I left."

"Or is Oz her home?" Lion inquired.

"Shouldn't it be taken into account that Dorothy _does_ feel at home here in Oz?" the Tin Man asked.

Scarecrow looked at Glinda, "Is she…is Oz her home?"

Glinda shook her head, "No…I'm afraid there is something keeping Dorothy from returning to Kansas; that is not her torn heart."

"What is it then?" Dorothy asked.

"The ruby slippers are cursed."

"Cursed…what do you mean _cursed?"_ Dorothy was shocked; how could the ruby slippers be _cursed?_

"What I mean, my child, is that an ancient witch put a spell on them."

"But how?" the Tin Woodsman asked.

"And why?" the king of Oz's jaw hung, slacked.

"Which ancient witch? Who did it?" Lion growled.

Dorothy just stared at Glinda, dumbfounded.

"I do not know which ancient witch put a spell on them, but I do know that the spell, like the slippers, is centuries old."

"What's the spell?" Dorothy asked.

"The spell is one that enables the object to grant the person who wears it or uses it one wish and one wish only. It was created to keep those in possession of the object from getting greedy or power hungry."

"Well if that was the case, can't one of us wish for Dorothy to return to Kansas?" Scarecrow asked, getting ready to bend down and take the ruby slippers off of Dorothy's feet.

"While that would be nice, the spell doesn't work that way," the witch replied, "the only way for the object, in this case, the ruby slippers, to be used again is for the owner to die. If they are killed, the object goes to the person who killed them, but if they are not killed, then anyone can obtain the magical object."

"So…the ruby slippers don't work for me anymore?" Dorothy looked on the verge of tears.

"That is correct."

"And…the only way they'll work is if Dorothy…dies?" Lion gulped.

"Or is killed?" the Tin Man almost fainted.

"That too is correct."

"So Dorothy is…stuck here?" Scarecrow questioned.

"That-"

"Wait! You said it was a spell keeping the slippers from granting more than one wish to the owner, right? And don't spells have an opposite spell…you know…one that reverses it? Like an antidote?" the brunette teen looked hopeful.

"Dorothy, sweetheart…while that may be true for most spells, it is not true for this one."

"W-why…why isn't it?"

"The spell is centuries old; old spells such as this do not have an 'antidote.' They are permanent. And even if it did, I wouldn't be able to help," she sighed, "for this spell, as many ancient spells, has been lost over the centuries, whether from lack of practice, memory loss, the spell never being taught again, or the spell books it was in being destroyed, we do not know. What we do know is that because we do not know how to cast it, this spell can never be reversed."

"Oh…_oh…"_ Dorothy started to sob again.

Glinda patted her shoulder, "Hush now, hush."

The teenager looked up, "Wait…you're a witch…so can't you…can't you send me home with a spell?"

"I am sorry; I cannot."

"What do you mean you can't!" the Scarecrow shouted, "Are you a witch or are you not a witch?"

Glinda smiled sadly, "I am a witch, but there is currently no spell that can send her home safely."

"But can't you create one?" Tin Man asked.

"That is something I cannot do in a short notice; it would take years to create the spell and even more years to perfect it."

"So…Dorothy can't be sent home?" Lion asked.

"It would seem so."

Dorothy closed her eyes and clicked her heels again, "There's no place like home. There's no place like…_home!"_

"That isn't going to work Dorothy," Glinda laid a hand on her shoulder.

Dorothy started to sob again; her heart finally broken into millions of tiny pieces.

She was never going to see her Auntie Em, Uncle Henry, Toto or Zeke…or Hickory…or _Hunk_ again.

She was going to be stuck in Oz forever because of her own stupid, selfish desires to return.

'_And just look where it got you Dorothy; you'll never see Kansas ever again.'_

All of a sudden, screams filled the air; Dorothy looked up to see the audience rushing off in every direction.

The winds were stronger than they were before, and, coming straight toward the stage was a tornado.

"Lion, Tin Man, go!" Scarecrow shouted at his comrades whom were huddling together.

They stared at him; not wanting to leave their friend in the tornado's path.

"Go! _Now!" _he bellowed.

They scrambled off and disappeared into the throng of people.

Scarecrow hoped they would be safe as he turned toward Dorothy.

"Dorothy, come with me!" he shouted over the growing wind.

She didn't respond; she just stared at the tornado and took one step toward the stairs.

"Dorothy what are you doing?"

"A tornado brought me here twice, maybe it could take me home!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked off the stage.

"You're going to get killed!" Scarecrow shouted as he started after her; he was stopped, for Glinda held him back.

"I'll take that risk! It's my only chance at getting home!"

"But Dorothy-"

"Don't worry Scarecrow, I'll be fine!" she yelled back to him.

"Dorothy-"

She ignored him, but shouted back to the Good Witch, "Glinda, take Scarecrow and the others someplace where they'll be safe!"

Dorothy didn't wait for an answer; she just rushed off towards the tornado.

Before Glinda could whisk him away, Scarecrow saw his friend dive into the roaring cyclone and disappear from view.

"_Dorothy! No!" _he cried out, unable to escape Glinda's grip to get to her.

Then, as suddenly as it arrived, the cyclone left and all was calm.

And lying in the place where Dorothy disappeared into the tornado was the pair of ruby slippers glinting in the sunshine.

**AN: *Gasp!* Another evil cliffhanger! What happened to Dorothy, is she alive, going home, and just left the slippers behind, _OR_ was she killed ( D=) in the tornado?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Alright! This is the final chapter of _TWoO: There's No Place like Home!_ Thanks to _Penny L. Pingleton _and _BlueShadow Dragon_ for reviewing! :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and seeing it become a fanfiction... even though it was terribly sad at points. Anywho, here's the last chapter; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz (original story and characters) : L. Frank Baum. 1939 movie (upon which this is based) and farmhands: MGM Studios**

**Quote at the end belongs to John H. Payne.**

_Chapter 15:_

The last thing Dorothy remembered was diving into the twister, after that, everything went black. She now had a sense of being somewhere, but she didn't know exactly where. She was also aware of an incredible throbbing pain in her head.

'_Where am I?'_

A horrible feeling filled her.

'_I'm dead, or nearly so. Scarecrow was right, I shouldn't have jumped into the twister; but I was oh so very foolish, and I've hurt everyone I've cared about over my thoughtlessness. If I'm dying, or already dead, I deserve it. I deserve the worst possible pain to make up for the hurt I've caused everyone. But even then, it still won't be enough to make up for it…'_

Her thoughts faded and once more, Dorothy slipped into the darkness.

XxX

Something woke her from her dreamless sleep…sobbing; someone was crying her name.

"Oh Dorothy…I could've saved you…I could've saved you…I'm sorry…so sorry…I'm sorry Dorothy..."

'_Scarecrow, is that you?'_

Another sound filled her ears; that of a small dog whining.

'_Toto? Toto! If he's here, then that means…I'm home! It worked; I'm back!'_

Dorothy openedher eyes, drinking in the small storm cellar; seeing everything, no matter how simple it was, filled her with joy…except for one sight. Hunk's mattress was close to hers; he was sitting on it, his head bowed, sobbing.

She wanted to comfort him, but something stopped her…there was an extra weight on one of her hands. Glancing down, she saw that her hand was intertwined with Hunk's; heat rose to her cheeks.

'_He's…isn't he…I…er…'_

Doing the only thing that she could think of, Dorothy squeezed Hunk's hand back.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the subtle change in weight.

"Oh, Dorothy! I miss you, we miss you. Please wake up…_please!"_

"Hunk…" she whispered, trying to sit up.

"Dorothy…I'm…I'm sorry…and I know this is probably stupid…for me to be talking to ya and all…since you're probably…gone already…but I…I…I want you to know something, okay?"

"Hunk…" she repeated, a little louder than last time.

"Alrightie…well…you see, Dorothy…I…I kind of like you…_a lot_…" he said sheepishly. "I…I don't know how long I've liked ya…all I know is that I've liked ya for a while…and well…I guess I woulda told you and your auntie and uncle someday…but…" he choked back a sob.

"Oh…_Hunk…" _she started to cry; she didn't like to see Hunk upset, it hurt her so.

Finally, he looked up at her and Dorothy's heart constricted; his eyes were bloodshot from crying, his cheeks slick with tears, there were dark bags under his eyes.

'_I've done that, I've hurt him so; I am the one who had caused him pain.'_

At first, shock filled his features; disbelief at what he was seeing showed in his eyes.

"Dorothy?" he whispered; wanting to be sure that this was reality and that he hadn't fallen asleep.

"It's me," she whispered back.

Slowly, Hunk released his grip on her hand and brought it up, trembling, to her cheek; she leaned into his touch.

"It's you…" he whispered, "you're awake…you're okay…"

She nodded, "Yes…"

A smile spread across Hunk's features as he moved his hand away; he started to cry again.

"Oh Dorothy…" he whispered.

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

"I'm crying because I'm happy," his eyes twinkled with joy.

Then, he frowned; worry lines creasing his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you mad at me Dorothy?"

"No, why?"

"I didn't get to you in time…I could've saved you…"

"It's alright," Dorothy patted his shoulder.

"Are you…are you sure?"

"Positive," Dorothy smiled at him.

XxX

It had been two hours since Dorothy had returned home, and she was just now getting to relax. When Toto had discovered that his mistress was awake, he barked; and alerted the others.

Almost everyone had surrounded the bed, joyous that she was alright; the only one who didn't was Hunk, whom stood back and allowed everyone else to spend some time with Dorothy.

There were many tears, smiles, and hugs; everyone was joyful that Dorothy was alright. Everyone listened while she told of her 'adventure' in Oz, though it was clear Auntie Em and Uncle Henry didn't believe her. They told her that she was in the storm cellar, unconscious, the whole time-two or three days. Zeke, Hickory, and Hunk let her believe what she wanted; it was best that way.

Dorothy lay down on her mattress, watching Hunk make no move to lay down himself.

"You should really get to bed Hunk," she said.

"I'll be fine; don't you worry 'bout me," he yawned, "I'll just wait up a bit longer."

"Hunk, you've been up since the day of the twister; you haven't slept a wink. You need to go to bed; if you don't you'll wear yourself down and get sick."

Hunk chuckled, "Yes, Doctor Dorothy. I'll go to bed."

"Good," she turned over on her other side and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

XxX

Try as she might, Dorothy couldn't fall asleep; she have laid awake an hour, Hunk's words running through her brain over and over in one large loop. It bugged her; not knowing if she had heard right…if she had been imagining the whole thing.

She turned to her other side, and saw Hunk's form under the blankets rise up and down with each breath.

'_I shouldn't ask now…it's rude. The poor fellow is dead tired; I should let him sleep.'_

However, the urge to ask him kept eating her up inside.

Without really realizing it, she asked, "Hunk?"

"Hhfmphgrk?" the farmhand mumbled.

"Hunk?" she asked, getting out of bed.

"Mrghfh," he grunted.

"Hunk?" she knelt down by his mattress.

"Hmmmm?"

"Hunk, are you asleep?"

"I was until you woke me up," he replied, turning over to face her.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," he blinked blearily, then, yawned. "What's wrong? Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine it's just…earlier tonight…I thought I heard you say that you liked me…is that true?"

"Aw shucks…you…you heard that?"

"Yes…is it true?"

Hunk shifted uncomfortably.

"Hunk…?"

"Yes, it's true," he whispered, avoiding her gaze.

"It is?" Dorothy was relieved that she hadn't dreamt it.

"You're not mad, are ya?"

"No, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" he looked hopeful.

"No, I'm not. In fact…I'm so very happy about it."

"You mean ya like me too?" he whispered.

"Yes, Hunk, I do," she smiled.

"_**She likes me!" **_he shouted, _**"She likes-"**_

"Hunk," Dorothy giggled, "Shush."

"Sorry," he said bashfully, "I'm just…so happy."

"It's alright."

"I guess we'll talk to your auntie and uncle tomorrow?"

"Yes," Dorothy replied as she stood up.

Hunk nodded, then, closed his eyes, "G'night, Dorothy."

"Goodnight Hunk," she bent down and kissed his cheek.

Dorothy crawled into her own bed, now fully aware of just how exhausted she was.

Tucking herself in, she yawned, "Goodnight Toto."

The small dog snored in reply.

The teen turned to her side and felt that the mattress was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on.

And as Dorothy closed her eyes, she began to chant, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home…"

She continued until she fell asleep with a smile on her face, because, she decided this was where she wanted to be. She never wanted to leave again; she had finally learnt her lesson.

Dorothy Gale was finally, truly home.

XxX

"_Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam, be it ever so humble, there's no place like __**home."**_

-John Howard Payne


End file.
